


Criminal

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [1]
Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Canonical Character, Song: Criminal (Britney Spears), Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Pero, mamá, estoy enamorado de un criminal.Y este tipo de amor no es racional,es físico. "-Criminal, Britney Spears.
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Jack Kline
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 2





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Haré 31 One Shots inspirados en 31 canciones de diferentes parejas, desde mis OTP hasta mis shipps cracks así que éste es el primero y espero que haya quedado bien.

A Jack salía con alguien.

Era sorpresa para todo el mundo, en realidad dudaban que fuera una persona real porque Jack no hablaba de ello, tan sólo se escabullía para verlo de vez en cuando haciendo que Dean se quejara constantemente de las malas mañas que se le pegaban de “ese tal noviecito tuyo.”

Wade Wilson era su nombre, Jack sentía que era divertido de pronunciar haciendo que Wade le pidiera llamarlo siempre que quisiera. Wade era mayor pero ¿acaso no lo eran todos para Jack? Aparentar una edad que no tenía hacía que el Nefilim se encontrara confundido en gran medida, sin saber qué cosas podía hacer y cuáles no.

Un ejemplo era que Dean le permitía beber cerveza, porque lucía mayor, pero Sam no lo llevaba al bar, porque era menor. Cuando conoció a Wade y comenzaron a ser sinceros con sus condiciones, ambos tuvieron contrariedad al definir las difusas fronteras sobre lo que Jack podía y no podía hacer.

El Nefilim llegó a la conclusión que salir con Wade era un NO rotundo en las cosas que no podía hacer, ¿hizo caso? No, desde luego que no, el mayor tenía un aura que atraía a Jack de manera inevitable; siempre con esa sonrisa que prometía problemas de cualquier tipo, con ese alarmante olor a sangre que no se iba sin importar que recién saliera de la ducha, el brillo travieso en sus ojos se le asemejaba a Jack a una promesa que quería ver cumplida.

Era por eso que mantenía en secreto a Wade, sabiendo que lo que hacía no era bueno, no por nada le sanó sus horribles cicatrices después de unos días conociéndose. Escabulléndose de vez en cuando, manteniéndolo secreto antes de que Castiel le dijera que Wade era el tipo de…de monstruos de los que ellos se encargaban.

Jack, en aquel momento, se encontraba usando una enorme sudadera que no era suya, le tragaba por completo y era tan negra que podía camuflajearse fácilmente en las sombras, la capucha le sumía en oscuridad la mitad del rostro mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpetear contra sí y la calle en medio de la noche.

Había salido de nuevo a escondidas, se había asegurado de irse en el momento en que Castiel desaparecía en la habitación de Dean, usando esa sudadera que había tomado prestada hace unas semanas. Ahora se encontraba en un pequeño callejón oscuro con el olor nauseabundo de la basura mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él de forma constante hasta sentir que la sudadera iba pegándose como una segunda piel.

Entonces lo sintió, haciendo que una inevitable sonrisa creciera en sus labios al verlo recortado contra la luz de las farolas al otro lado de la calle, sintiendo cómo sus alas se agitaban con violencia haciendo revolotear algunas envolturas de basura a su alrededor. Lo vio detenerse un minuto, mirando en su dirección, sonriendo en la oscuridad enfundado en esa chaqueta marrón y apresurándose a llegar hacia él con una larga zancada.

—Te extrañe, bebé.

La voz de Wade hizo que Jack sonriera de verdad, dejando que el mayor le acariciara la mejilla y le hiciera el rostro hacia atrás para contemplarle las facciones bajo la luz, siendo recibido por la lluvia a Jack no le quedó de otra más que lamerse los labios.

—Tardaste demasiado en esta ocasión—señaló Jack, mirando fijamente los castaños ojos de Wade, olisqueando el aroma a sangre que emanaba de su piel.

—Tú más que nadie sabe que la cacería toma tiempo—Wade sonrió ladinamente, pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de Jack—Pero descuida, me cargué a esos hijos de puta tan rápido apenas los encontré.

Jack sonrió, entretenido con la forma de expresarse de Wade, mirándolo como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol, y a Wade no le quedó de otra más que sonreír al verse reflejado en el azul de los ojos de Jack; pareciera que toda su vida estuvo condenado a ver cielos nublados hasta que conoció a aquel chico, permitiéndole contemplar un cielo azulado como un verano que nunca terminaba.

— ¿Te fue bien?—preguntó el Nefilim mirándolo con interés.

—Sólo me rompí la pierna un par de veces pero ya está bien—Wade le mostró al pierna izquierda palmeándola—Funcionando como siempre.

—Quisiera ir contigo algún día—suspiró Jack con anhelo.

—Bebé, no dejaré que mi mierda te salpique.

Jack recibió el beso de Wade en su frente, cerrando los ojos mientras sus alas lo envolvían para protegerlo de la lluvia y recordaba la voz de Sam pidiéndole que pensara mejor las cosas antes de ir más en serio con Wade.

El novio de Jack era un mercenario, nunca preguntaba cuando le decían que tenía que ir a asesinar a alguien por grandes sumas de dinero. Wade siempre desaparecía por semanas, a veces incluso meses, haciéndole prometer a Jack que no iba a buscarlo con su gracia porque no quería que se viera involucrado en lo que hacía, en más de una ocasión había regresado con una extremidad en proceso de crecimiento, siempre con el olor a sangre, a veces incluso llegaba con el traje rojo aún puesto.

Wade no era el mejor prospecto para Jack; vaya, no era la mejor opción para nadie, estaba tan jodido que pensó que estaría solo por el resto de su vida, que no sabía si era larga o corta, hasta que un rayo de sol apareció en la lavandería y le miró con brillantes ojos azules sin siquiera parpadear por su aspecto.

— ¿Te vas a quedar hoy?—cuestionó Wade mirando de nuevo a Jack.

— ¿Quieres que me quede?—Jack aún no entendía cuando hacer las cosas y cuando no así que siempre preguntaba.

—Quiero que te quedes y hagamos cosas no aptas para menores pero la escritora cree que eso sería demasiado de momento así que sólo quiero acorrucarme contigo.

Jack rió entre dientes, siempre maravillado con la forma de Wade para expresarse, así que decidió que más valía un castigo mañana que perderse pasar la noche con Wade, ¿cómo le había dicho que se decía? Ah, cierto. Más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

El rubio asintió con fervor, dejando que Wade volviera a sumir su rostro en oscuridad mientras le tomaba de la mano y caminaba con él calle abajo en dirección a su pequeño piso. Iban lado a lado, conversando en voz baja, Jack admirando a Wade como si fuera todo en el mundo, la humanidad en todo su esplendor, mientras que Wade le sonreía como el ángel que llevaba de la mano, sintiéndose salvado después de pasar años en la perdición.

No, no se consideraba digno ni un poco, ni siquiera intentaba dejar el trabajo que tenía pero lo hacía para tener un futuro menos incierto. Quería juntar el suficiente dinero para poder llevar a Jack lejos y seguir manteniéndolo oculto, a una casa con un enorme jardín donde no tendría que limitarse con incendiar cosas, donde tendrían todos los animales que el chico quisiera adoptar y quizá, con el paso de los años, adoptar algún pequeño humano.

Era la vida que Wade quería y la quería con Jack, la sentía tan real mientras sostenía su mano en la oscuridad, sólo se decía a sí mismo que necesitaba juntar más dinero, uno cuantos casos más y se retiraría.

—Me gustaría cenar comida china—declaró Jack, pensativo, mientras se detenían en un cruce.

—Comida china será, entonces—asintió Wade, siempre dispuesto a darle a Jack lo que pedía—Y trufas de postre, te encantan esas cosas.

—Sam cree que no es sano que ingiera tanta azúcar—el chico hizo un mohín haciendo que Wade lo atrajera para abrazarlo por los hombros.

—Yo digo que si mi chico quiere azúcar, ¿quién soy yo para negársela?

Jack rió, mirando hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Wade, descubriendo la oscuridad que habitaba en él, amándola con devoción. Se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y le besó en los labios sintiendo su gracia bullir bajo su piel como lava ardiendo. Wade lo apretó contra él, besándolo de vuelta, sonriendo contra sus labios y casi echándose a llorar.

Lo había echado tanto de menos. Siempre que se ausentaba Wade sólo confirmaba que Jack se había convertido en algo así como su todo.

…

— ¿Qué te parece Escocia?—cuestionó el mayor mientras contemplaba fijamente el techo—Grandes y verdes prados, montañas, lagos. Criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿eh? ¿Te gusta?

—Escocia suena bien—asintió Jack mientras miraba fijamente hacia la ventana con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Wade—Pero ¿ellos saben hablar inglés?

Wade pareció pensarlo, acariciando el cabello de Jack de forma acompasada adormilando un poco al chico, que suspiró y lo abrazó con más fuerza temiendo que Wade desapareciera en medio de la bruma. Era capaz de escuchar el corazón del mercenario latir bajo su oído de forma acompasada, retumbando como un tambor hasta crear una melodía para Jack, o eso creía él, una melodía que quería escuchar siempre.

—Bueno, siempre nos queda Londres, ¿no? Tiene a Rowling y Sherlock—solucionó Wade al descartar Escocia.

—Y los letrados británicos—Jack recordó sonriendo—Dean los odia y aunque Sam exterminó a casi todos seguro quedan muchos con cero tolerancia.

—Seguro que puedo asesinarlos antes de que siquiera te noten—alardeó el mayor besando la coronilla de Jack—Haces que me quede sin opciones.

Jack lo pensó un momento antes de incorporarse y apoyar el mentón sobre el pecho de Wade, mirando la suave piel de su cuello con algunas marcas rojizas que iban oscureciéndose conforme pasaban los segundos a la par que sanándose.

Estar con él era todo lo que sentía que estaba bien en el mundo; hacía que las palabras grabadas de su madre tuvieran un significado, le hacía sentir que formaba parte de un algo, no era un monstruo ni nada con lo que deberían tratar. Con Wade era sólo Jack y eso le hacía sentir tan feliz que dolía pensar en perder a Wade.

Además, el mercenario era un mutante, podía regenerar cada parte de su cuerpo a voluntad, aunque tomaba tiempo, y sanaba tan rápido que Jack ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por él respecto a eso. Sabía que un día no iba a recibir una llamada diciendo que Wade había muerto y tampoco podrían esconderlo de él porque lo encontraría en cada recóndito del mundo.

Lo amaba tanto, era tan feliz con él que se le olvidaba que era el anticristo, que esperaban que lastimara personas. Wade no lo veía así, le decía constantemente que era el ángel que estuvo esperando y Jack sólo podía pensar en lo solo que se sintió durante años luego de perder a Vanessa.

Dean decía que Wade no parecía un tipo de fiar, Sam insistía que debía dejarlo y Castiel ni siquiera quería oír del tema, ¿por qué ellos no veían lo feliz que era Jack con el tipo? ¿Por qué querían que dejara lo único bueno que le había ocurrido en su corta existencia?

— ¿Es necesario irnos del país?—cuestionó Jack mirándolo con interés.

—Quiero dejar la vida que tengo aquí y comenzar una nueva contigo—aclaró Wade, sonriéndole al techo— ¿Y qué tal Japón? Tiene toda esa mercancía de Animé que me encanta y…—se silenció y gruñó frustrado—Y ahora te visualizo a ti con faldas color pastel y medias.

Jack se rió, inclinándose para besar su garganta antes de volver a acorrucarse sobre el pecho de Wade, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras los envolvía con sus alas.

—Cualquier lugar que te tenga está bien para mí—aseguró el Nefilim.

Wade lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió, tan feliz que esperaba que fuera real porque Jack parecía algo sacado de uno de sus más oscuros sueños, esos donde se permitía tener algo así de bien.

…

Leyó el nombre en la tarjetita negra, lo leyó y releyó hasta que tuvo significado y maldijo entre dientes, levantándose la máscara hasta la mitad del rostro y mirando de nuevo a su amigo que parecía tan nervioso como él lucía al ver el nombre escrito.

—Dime que es una maldita broma—gruñó Wade mirándolo detrás de la máscara— ¿Quién fue?

—No tengo idea—apresuró a tranquilizar el tipo al otro lado del mostrador alzando las manos—La chica me dijo que un tipo recién le pidió el encargo, ella tampoco lo conoce.

— ¡Y una mierda!—gritó Wade arrojando un vaso por los aires hasta que impactó al otro lado del local.

—Dijiste que eran cazadores, ¿no?—cuestionó la Comadreja que siempre le daba las tarjetas con el nombre de su misión—Seguro se saben defender

—No voy a hacerlo, no puedo—sentenció Wade bajando de nuevo la máscara—Llama a Dopinder, necesito que me lleve a Kansas, ¡ahora!

Wade miró de nuevo la tarjeta negra en sus manos y se la guardó, sintiendo los nombres Sam y Dean Winchester grabados a fuego en sus párpados mientras la rabia lo hacía gritar por todo aquel lugar.

Irse, necesitaban irse ahora. Si sabían sus nombres entonces deberían de estarlo vigilando. No sabía quién quería a Jack, era consciente de que el Nefilim podía cuidarse solo, pero no iba a arriesgarse y que la familia del chico se viera involucrada.

…

Dean estaba en el súper en compañía de Jack, comprando cosas que Sam necesitaba para la cena y debatiendo con el Nefilim los pros y contras de comprar el cereal que a Sam no le gustaba. Según su hermano aquello contenía demasiada azúcar como para que fuera sano ingerirlo, según Dean y Jack sólo era demasiado delicioso.

Mientras andaban por el pasillo, con la caja ya entre sus compras, los ojos de Jack se iluminaron al sentirlo, esa sensación hormigueante que le ponía en alerta y que sólo iba acompañado de Wade. Era el lazo que compartía con el mercenario, alertándolo de su cercanía.

El Nefilim ignoró al cazador, mirando hacia afuera del súper, encontrando un taxi desvencijado y a un tipo de traje rojo recargado a su costado con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente a través de la máscara.

Jack ni siquiera lo pensó, le dio las compras a Dean y corrió hacia el mercenario lanzándose a sus brazos apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, siendo recibido de inmediato por el sutil aroma a sangre y cuero que emanaba de Wade. Le levantó la máscara hasta la mitad y lo besó sintiendo la preocupación que emanaba del mercenario, escuchando cómo su corazón galopaba con ferocidad y la sangre corría veloz bajo su piel.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó Jack mirando fijamente su boca— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que irnos—susurró Wade mirando sobre el hombro al tipo que iba con Jack—Irnos ahora, muy lejos.

— ¿Por qué?—Jack se apartó de su abrazo sin entender—Wade, ¿qué ocurre?

El mercenario se quitó la máscara permitiéndole al Nefilim ver el terror en sus ojos, la desesperación; volvía a lucir atormentado como en el momento en que lo conoció, era el mismo hombre torturado con el rostro deforme que le miró a los ojos en una lavandería hace ya un tiempo y decidió que Jack era la salvación que había estado buscando.

El chico alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Wade intentando consolarlo, mirando más allá de lo que el hombre se atrevía a mostrarle, encontrando lo que tan alterado lo tenía como para hacer un viaje de casi un día entero en taxi. Miró un momento sobre su hombro a Dean, que lo contemplaba con contrariedad, antes de seguir mirando a Wade.

Los ojos de Jack se encendieron en luces doradas y el mercenario suspiró.

—Podemos encargarnos—asintió Jack en un susurro—Tranquilo.

Los ojos de Jack eran como luces en la oscuridad, Wade se perdía en ellos sintiéndose tan consolado que en ese momento se dijo que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo al Nefilim sin importar lo poderoso que fuera, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera a su lado sin importar si iba en contra de lo correcto.

Hace mucho que Wade Wilson renunció a la senda correcta, anduvo a ciegas en la oscuridad hasta que Jack lo iluminó; el Nefilim era tan devoto de él, ambos se tenían el uno al otro sin importar lo que pasara, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que realmente eran.

—Haré lo que tú me pidas—susurró Wade con seriedad.

—Lo sé—asintió Jack con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de Jack también guardaban una promesa y Wade quería eso más que nada. Si después de eso se le otorgaba una larga vida con Jack entonces que así fuera.

…

La sangre escurría de las catanas, se escuchaba gotear constantemente en aquel lugar a un ritmo establecido, una gota tras otra, llenando de sonido los oídos del asesino mientras el aroma a oxido y sal inundaba sus fosas nasales. Era un hedor al que estaba acostumbrado, un hedor que se le impregnaba en la piel haciéndolo su aroma.

Miró fijamente los cuerpos en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas sobre el charco de sangre que iba formando el más cercano, sonriendo débilmente cuando la locura de asesinar iba sosegándose dentro de él y su ritmo cardiaco desaceleraba hasta un ritmo normal. Sentía la humedad de la sangre a través del traje y el sudor escurrirle por la frente a pesar de la máscara, quería quitársela pero aún debía de permanecer un momento más.

Miró fijamente el cuerpo más cercano, tomando el collar de ese extraño amuleto en su puño y dándole un tirón, contemplando la cara tribal en la palma de su mano antes de guardarlo y levantarse, sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y llamando al número 1 de su lista de contactos.

— _¿Está hecho?—_ respondieron al otro lado.

—Sí, ¿vienes por mí?

El sonido de un aleteo resonó en aquel lugar segundos antes de que un desgarbado muchacho de cabello rubio se apareciera frente a él con una sonrisa y ese brillo dorado que emanaba de sí. Parecía tan pulcro en medio de todo aquel desastre, Wade aún sentía sus heridas escocer en señal de que se estaban curando, empujando las balas fuera de su cuerpo, haciéndolas caer con un suave sonido de tintineo y chapoteo en medio de todo aquel desastre.

— ¿Nos vamos?—cuestionó Jack extendiéndole una mano.

Wade la miró y asintió, tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza antes de que Jack les sacara de ahí, dejando atrás los cuerpos de Sam y Dean Winchester ensangrentando el lugar.

…

El jardín era tan amplio, se extendía sin fin frente a ellos mientras se mecía suavemente con la brisa que venía de las montañas, el aroma a pasto les cosquilleaba la nariz y el cielo seguía siendo tan claro como un día de verano mientras el sol les calentaba la piel.

Jack suspiró cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que la brisa le revolviera el cabello, sintió los labios de Wade contra su mejilla y luego su nariz haciéndolo sonreír. Los brazos del mercenario lo envolvieron y Jack los tomó apretándolos con fuerza, refugiándose en ese pequeño abrazo como si fuera todo lo que pudiera desear.

Se sentía como estar en el fin del mundo.

— ¿De verdad están bien?—cuestionó Wade mirando fijamente hacia el jardín que se extendía a sus pies.

—No es la primera vez que les pasa, o eso me dijeron—lo tranquilizó Jack con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse para poder verlo—Cass se encarga.

— ¿Estás bien tú estando tan lejos?—volvió a cuestionar el mayor mirando al chico en sus brazos con preocupación.

—Te dije que cualquier lugar que te tenga está bien para mí—lo tranquilizó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa—Además, aquí nunca van a poder encontrarnos. Estaremos bien.

Wade asintió y volvió a abrazarlo haciendo que el Nefilim suspirara.

Jack no sabía aún qué cosas debía y no debía hacer, la línea era muy difusa en realidad y le costaba acostumbrarse, pero cuando estaba con Wade las cosas dejaban de ser tan confusas, sólo hacía lo que él quería hacer aún cuando los demás gritaban un no rotundo que podría haber frenado sus sueños.

Dean, Cass y Sam dijeron que salir con Wade era un no rotundo, que era malo, que iba a meterlo en problemas. Dean incluso sentenció que alguien que asesinaba sin un propósito sólo era otro monstruo más que ellos debían de tratar, Cass le pidió que lo pensara y Sam llegó a ponerle trabas en la habitación para que no fuera a verlo.

Wade no era malo, Wade sólo era alguien que había sufrido mucho y que intentaba hacer lo que podía con las cartas que le tocaron. Un idiota había asesinado a su novia, le habían torturado para despertar su gen mutante, casi muere de cáncer y Jack, así de roto y desquiciado, se enamoró de él.

Wade no era el malo. Él no fue el que escribió los nombres de Sam y Dean en una tarjeta negra.

Fue Jack, para que le dejaran estar con Wade. Para que nadie les dijera que no.

Jack fue el que escribió los nombres y Wade el que el jalo el gatillo así que, quizá, sí estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Quizá sí eran ese no rotundo de las cosas que Jack no podía hacer pero no le importaba. Jack sabía que Wade siempre le iba a decir que sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que está horrible ;-;


End file.
